SkyWing Potato Agency
The SkyWing Potato Agency is led and owned by Blitz the SkyWing. You must ask if you want to join. 'Info' The SkyWing Potato Agency is dedicated to making (and eating) high-quality potatoes to feed Pyrrhia's hungry masses. They focus on growing natural potatoes without using chemicals, and cooking them to perfection. Although most of the SkyWing Potato Agency is either Farmers or Chefs, there is also Delivery-Dragons, Shop-Owners, and one of the most popular ranks, the Eating Crew. The Farmers grow potatoes, the Chefs prepare them, the Delivery-Dragons deliver the cooked potatoes to potato shops, where the Shop-Owners sell them. The Eating Crew does small bits of everything, but mostly works on advertising and, well, eating the potatoes. You may be multiple ranks if you want to be. 'History' Early Days: The SkyWing Potato Agency was founded by a kind SkyWing named Thunderbolt, who dedicated himself to helping the hungry ever after the love of his life died of starvation. He found that the Sky Kingdom's mountainous area was very good soil for his potatoes, and he founded S.P.A. He hired members, and assigned ranks depending on a dragon's strengths and weaknesses. The stronger dragons became Farmers, those good at preparing food became Chefs, the quickest of them became Delivery-Dragons, and those who knew how to manage a store became Shop-Owners, while the hungry ones started being the Eating Crew. Later On: Soon before he died, Thunderbolt appointed his good friend, Flight, as the next leader. Flight led the group for many years, and started the Potato Times, the S.P.A.'s special newspaper. He appointed the next leader, and on went the cycle. Blah Blah Blah: Stuff happened. A lot of time passed. Yea. The Scarlet Age: It was a bad day for S.P.A. when Queen Scarlet took power. One of the first things she did as queen was prohibit the growing or selling of potatoes everywhere in the Kingdom of Sky for plot reasons. But the SkyWing Potato Agency defied her by continuing to grow potatoes, using a web of spies to make sure the royalty wouldn't find their secret potato farms and stores. They partly moved main operations to the Scorpion Den, where they sold potatoes and Brightsting Cactus as a double-deal. They were still alive, but if this continued, S.P.A. would be no more. Ruby Takes Power: When Ruby took power, it was a time of celebration for S.P.A. She allowed potato growing and selling once more, and the current leader of S.P.A, Rainstorm, was leading them to a new age of ever-more efficient potato farming. It was a great day for all of S.P.A. 'Locations' There are S.P.A headquarters all over Pyrrhia. Mainly in the Sky and Mud Kingdoms, though. A list of all the headquarters is available here. * Potato ''' Potato Alpha is located in the Sky Kingdom, hidden in the side of a mountain. It is marked by a huge potato sign. There is a landing pavilion outside, and the interior is full of farms, meeting rooms, kitchens, and other potato-y things. The interior looks similar to Jade Mountain. * '''Sweet Potato The secondary base, Sweet Potato, is located off the edge of the Sky Kingdom, about where it meets the TempestWing Kingdom. It has similar interior to the first base, and is a bit more out-in-the-open. * Cooked Potato This base is located in the Mud Kingdom. It is an underground base. It is moister and less well lit than the other bases, but they can still easily grow potatoes. Most of the advertising goes on here. * Mashed Potato This is the only base in the scorpion den. It's entrance looks like a normal potato/brightsting cactus shop, but there is a secret door that leads to the underground part of it. It was where S.P.A did their main operations while Scarlet was Queen. 'Rules' # No Being a jerk. # Don't mess up this page. # No bullying. # If you like carrots (or pears), you are still allowed to join. # Listen to the rules # Listen to other people's opinions. 'Members' Blitz the SkyWing - Farmer, Delivery-Dragon Rainfeather the Author - Shop-Owner, Delivery-Dragon MaxwelFISH - Delivery-Dragon Infinity-Da-Dragon - Chef BarronTheSkyWing - Chef Totally Random Person - Delivery Dragon TheSilverLugia - Shop-Owner, Chef ThatToast - Chef Laceyrocks7 - Chef RandomWeirdoDragon - Eating Crew Misty the Hybrid ''-'' Eating Crew NightStorm The SkyRainNightWing - Shop-Owner, Delivery Dragon MaineCoonTheRainWing - ''Eating Crew'' Rain The FanWing - ''Delivery-Dragon'' Blood Moon-Z - ''Delivery-Dragon, Eating Crew'' Category:Groups Category:Content (Blitz the SkyWing)